Osric Silas Unique Dialog
Summary Like all other party members, Osric has unique dialog. This dialog comes in three different forms: #Banter with other party members at #Dialog with Kael #Comments on Dialog between Kael and someone else Banter 'With Karrin' 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Osric: "So, Karrin...what's up with the tatoo?" Karrin: "Something I picked up." Osric: "Come on...there has got to be more to it than that? Maybe its a mysterious secret symbol for an ancient cult, or it was given to you when you defeated a demon general...or you got really pissed and woke up with it..." Karrin: "um, Osric... It's just a tatoo." Osric: "Come on...even I did that...I got really drunk back in Grathor and the next moment...bam...I have a tatoo of Kativa on hy arse!" Karrin: "Oh? I'm happy for you..." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 2nd' Karrin: '''"Osric, you're a bard, so then you know many stories?" '''Osric: "Yes...why?" Karrin: "And you've written stories before?" Osric: "Yes...your point?" Karrin: "I've dabbled a bit, I'd like your opinion...after we're done following Kael" Osric: "Yeah, sure...what's it about?" Karrin: "I...I..you see... It's called Of things not lost, I'd rather not speak of it." Osric: "Aw...come on!" Karrin: '''"Please Osric, later...It's about me" '''Osric: "Does it have any sex? Wait...shouldn't have asked that..." Karrin: "...No, You shouldn't have, but nevermind, later..." At a random point in Act 1 -3rd Osric: "I've read your stuff...its...um...deep. Good use of personification..." Karrin: '''"Thanks, you're not just saying its good to be nice?" '''Osric: "Oh no! In fact, I liked the part where...oh shit! I've never cried at a piece of writing before. When I read yours, I cried a river...*sobs*" Karrin: "I-I'm...not sure what to say...err..thank you? I've got some more if you enjoyed the other one, a lot lighter though. Maybe tonight?" Osric: "That would be...um...nice, thank you." '1st Possible time after Osric is recruited (if Karrin was recruited before Osric)' Karrin: "A minstrel? Kael, what are you doing?" Osric: "I'll let you know that minstrels are highly respected people!" Karrin: "Ah yes, And I'm King Rupert!" Osric: "Actually, funny thing...I am kind of like the King's bastard son! I am a prince!" Karrin: "You're...What?" Osric: '''"Ha! Bow down to me...petty mage!" '''Karrin: "Well, how exactly are you a help? What you going to do? Sing the Black Legion into submission?" Osric: "Hmf!" '1st Possible time after Karrin is recruited (if Osric was recruited before Karrin)' Osric: "You never mentioned we'd be picking up any women Kael?" Karrin: "And just who do you think you are?" Osric: "Oh...I was just thinking aloud, that's all..." Karrin: "Ah, a misogynistic minstrel, What you going to do? Sing the black legion into submission?" Osric: '''"What?! Me...misogynist? It's just that where I come from, it was generally men who saved the world." '''Karrin: "Where you're from? And where might that be?" Osric: "Oh...quite high up..." Karrin: '''"Hope your head's not in the clouds" '''Osric: "That is no way to speak to a man of my...heritage..." Karrin: "Your heritage? Noble are we?" Osric: "Noble? I'm higher up than that my dear lady..." Karrin: "Oh I'm dear now, just how much of your head is implanted in the sun now..." Osric: "That is no way to speak to the bastard prince of Grathor!" Karrin: "...You do have a point" 'With Rebbecca' '1st Possible time after Rebbecca is recruited' Osric: "So you're a thief eh?" Rebbecca: "Yes..." Osric: "Any good?" Rebbecca: "Yes..." Osric: '''"How good...?" '''Rebbecca: "Very Good..." Osric: '''"Ok, I have a key in my pocket...try and steal it..." '''Rebbecca: "Already have..." Osric: "What?! Oh...you're good..." Rebbecca: "Yes..." Osric: "So, can I have it back?" Rebbecca: '"No..." 'With Whisper 'With Dorgan' 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Dorgan: '''"I promise you Osric, it is the finest rock money can buy...all for 3 pieces!" '''Osric: "Finest? I'm pretty sure I've seen better" Dorgan: "Nonsense...look at that moss! This, my friend, is quality..." Osric: "Are you sure? I'm not wasting 3 pieces on just any old rock? I'm still sure I've seen better where we've been with Kael" Dorgan: "Come on...see that scratch, over there by the moss?" Osric: "You have a point. Kael, what do you think?" Kael: "No comment" Dialog Comments Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Party Members Category:Dialog